Rin
pee,, len are rin are like- best babies,,, e v e r I love you Sophie :-) om,, no you :) <33333 :Rin: "Hi there! I'm Rin Kagamine and I like oranges." :Len: "And I'm Len Kagamine. I like bananas!" Rin & Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン ''Kagamine Rin/ Ren'') are the second Vocaloids of the Vocaloid2 Character Series to have appeared in the Vocaloid2 era. They were debuted by Crypton Future Media on December 27, 2007. Rin & Len are unique in that they are the first Vocaloids to share one voicebank. Both their voices are from Asami Shimoda (下田 麻美 Shimoda Asami), a Japanese voice actress. Name Interpretation 鏡音 Kagamine: Mirror Sound リン・レン Rin/ Ren (Len): Left and Right Profile CV02V2.jpg|Act1 box art by KEI (2007) CFM_KagamineRinLen_Box.jpg|Act2 box art by KEI (2008) CV02A.jpg|Append box art by Osamu (2010) RINLENV4X_300.png|V4 box art by iXima (2015) RINLENV4XB_300.png|V4 Bundle box art by iXima (2015) 20110122021013058.jpg|The Kagamine logo 3NlwPa4.jpg|The Kagamine Append logo Rin Kagamine Age: 14 Height: 152cm Weight: 43kg Appeared On: December 27th 2007 Hair Color: Yellow Eye Color: Teal/Turquoise Len Kagamine Age: 14 Height: 156cm Weight: 47kg Appeared On: December 27th 2007 Hair Color: Yellow Eye Color: Teal/Turquoise Vocaloid4 In Vocaloid4the Kagamine have a V4X voicebank that features Enhanced Voice Expression Control (E.V.E.C.) and English databases. Their Power Appends can be adjusted with the Power and Soft Voice Colors. Software Rin & Len's voices are unique in that they're within the same voicebank.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv02.jsp Rin & Len have Appends available- three from each of them. They both have Power Appends; Rin has the Warm and Sweet Appends, while Len posesses Cold and Serious.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv02a.jsp *Note: The user must have Rin & Len's Act2 voicebank for their Appends to work. Rin & Len's V2 voicebank is compatible with Vocaloid4. V3/V4 Japanese Phonetics Table Using Japanese Phonetics for English Product Information Company: Crypton Future Media Product No.: CV02 Distributor: Crypton Future Media Date of Appearance: December 27, 2007 (Act2 Debut: July 18, 2008; Append Debut: December 27, 2010; V4/English Debut: December 24, 2015) Voicer: Asami Shimoda Voice Range (Rin): F#3-C#5 (Original), F3-B4 (Warm/Power Append), G3-C5 (Sweet Append) Voice Range (Len): D3-C#5 (Original), A2-D4 (Power Append), B2-C4 (Cold Append), A2-C4 (Serious Append) Beats Per Measure (Rin): 85-175BPM (Original), 65-170BPM (Power Append), 60-160PM (Warm Append), 55-155BPM (Sweet Append) Beats Per Measure (Len): 75-160BPM (Original), 65-170BPM (Power Append), 60-160BPM (Cold Append), 55-155BPM (Serious Append) Voice Type: Mezzo-Soprano (Rin), Meane (Len) Vocaloid4 Voice Range (Rin): F2-B4; Actual VR: F3-B5 (Power Append), F2-C4; Actual VR: F3-C5 (Warm Append), G2-D4; Actual VR: G3-D5 (Sweet Append), G2-B3; Actual VR: G3-B4 (English) Voice Range (Len): D2-D4; Actual VR: D3-D5 (Power Append), E2-C4; Actual VR: E3-C5 (Cold Append), F2-C4; Actual VR: F3-C5 (Serious Append), E2-G#3; Actual VR: E3-G#4 (English) Beats Per Measure (Rin): 50-170BPM (Power Append), 50-160BPM (Warm Append), 55-155BPM (Sweet Append), 55-155BPM (English) Beats Per Measure (Len): 60-170BPM (Power Append), 60-160BPM (Warm Append), 55-155BPM (Serious Append), 55-155BPM (English) Voice Type: Mezzo-Soprano (Rin), Meane (Len) Gallery Rin Kagamine Rin wearing odd gloves.jpg|Pop star Rin Videos The Kagamine Twins Get Along|Cosplay video Vocaloid Cosplay - Len's Fire Mixtape|This CV has some special effects. Sources Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid4 Category:Crypton Future Media Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:English Vocaloids Category:Teenagers Category:Mezzo-Soprano Vocaloids Category:Meane Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Male Vocaloids Category:Blond(e) Vocaloids Category:Twin Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid characters